In the related art, various types of the roof apparatus are proposed. For example, a roof apparatus disclosed in JP 2012-62023A (Reference 1) includes a weather strip 95 provided between a flange-shaped opening edge 91a of a roof 91 and a flange-shaped peripheral edge 92a of a movable panel 92 to seal between the opening edge 91a and the peripheral edge 92a as illustrated in FIG. 5. In other words, the weather strip 95 includes an attaching portion 96 having a cored bar 97 embedded therein and being formed into a substantially U-shape in cross section. The weather strip 95 is fixed to the roof 91 by pinching the opening edge 91a with the attaching portion 96. At this time, a plurality of projections 96a, 96b, and 96c, which extend from an inner wall surface of the attaching portion 96, come into resiliently contact with the opening edge 91a, so that the weather strip 95 is retained with respect to the opening edge 91a. 
The weather strip 95 includes a first seal portion 98 extending from the attaching portion 96 toward the opening edge 91a and coming into liquid-tight contact therewith, and a second seal portion 99 extending from the attaching portion 96 toward the peripheral edge 92a of the movable panel 92 and coming into liquid-tight contact therewith. From the configuration described above, the weather strip 95 seals between the opening edge 91a of the roof 91 and the peripheral edge 92a of the movable panel 92.
The weather strip 95 disclosed in Reference 1 has a structure in which the plurality of projecting portions 96a to 96c come into resilient contact with the opening edge 91a when pinching the opening edge 91a with the attaching portion 96. Therefore, dimensions of the attaching portion 96 occupying a space between the opening edge 91a and the peripheral edge 92a are increased, and hence a large arrangement space needs to be secured for the attaching portion 96.